


The Lee Family and Seokmin's Weak Heart

by Scowlinghamster



Series: Families and Occurances [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cringe, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Parent AU, family au, this fic is 2 years old holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scowlinghamster/pseuds/Scowlinghamster
Summary: Where Soonyoung hide his  pregnancy from Seokmin, because he thinks that Seokmin is not ready. What will happen to Seokmin if he finds out about Soonyoung's pregnancy?





	The Lee Family and Seokmin's Weak Heart

Soonyoung didn't know what happened to him. Since a week ago, he kept on throwing up in the morning, he got tired so easily and his mood had been going up and down.

 

 

Wi are wi wi are

 

Not that he ate something bad. He was in charge of cooking in this house and he basically didn't eat outside. The last time he ate outside was a month ago.

 

The only time he went out was when he was about to buy groceries or went to a dance studio. Yes. He is a dancer. He was in the theatre before he got married. One of the best dancer out there. 

 

But after he got married, he decided to settle down, trying to focus on his new family more. Well he missed performing on the stage sometimes but the thought of taking care of his husband with a little angel between them, buried it all.

 

He was delighted by the thought of his future family.

 

Wait...

 

"Mhhm" he speeded up to the bathroom and threw everything he ate into the toilet bowl. Just when he thought it was finished, he threw up even more.

 

Damn

 

Once it was finished, Soonyoung was short in breath. He toiled up, because his legs suddenly turned into a bunch of unuseful jellies. He flushed the toilet filled with his vomit, face grimaced in disgust.

 

He turned to the mirror and leaned with both of his arms stretched on the both sides of the sink. He didn't really pay attention to how he looked like these days, but what he saw in the mirror shocked him, he looked so pale now,is own reflection almost indistinguishable e=ven to himself. 

 

Since when did he become to look like this? Maybe when Seokmin started to ask him if he wanted to go to hospital just to check his health.

 

But he was healthy! He fought himself childishy.

 

He stared at his eyes and then nose and came up to his lips and his eyes dropped on the corner of his mouth. He scrunched his face in disgust because he could see the vomit that came out from his own mouth not long ago,still lingered there.

 

Yuck.

 

He flushed his face with water ,not forgetting to scrub the corner of his mouth. He gargled for a few second and threw the water. He continued with brushing his teeth.

 

\---------------------

 

Seokmin was worried about his husband at home. Lately his husband didn't look really well and he kept on throwing up in the morning, not to mention that the latter's mood had been unpredictable. What worried him more, was the fact that his husband tried to hide all of it.

 

And that his husband had been declining his offer to check up on the hospital. 

 

Like Seokmin didn't get it, what was Soonyoung trying to hide? It worried him to death.

 

What if he had a tumor inside his stomach?

 

What if he had some scary virus inside his body?

 

What if something had been eating his intestine?

 

"How about considering if he is pregnant?" Mingyu abruptly suggested. 

 

It woke Seokmin back to reality, face cocked to the side slightly, thinking over the fact that he had been saying those deductions out loud towards his friend. He woul actually mention that if he wasn't so alarmed by the qustion thrown by the male in front of him. "Why do you think like that?" Seokmin said raising his brows. Mingyu sighed "are you serious?" Mingyu looked at Seokmin as if he was the most pathetic thing on this planet.

 

Maybe he was.

 

Seokmin threw a confused look that made Mingyu want to punch that face so bad. How could a grown man, not to mention he was married, could be this oblivious?

 

Sometimes Mingyu felt sorry for Soonyoung. 

 

_probably a lot of times._

 

"What?" Seokmin asked as if he didn't just ask the dumbest question in the world. Mingyu imagined ripping his hair out of his head, but immediately stopped because he didn't want to get any less charming and facing the consequences of Wonwoo leaving him.

 

"He throws up every morning,he looks pale lately, his mood gets out of control. Of course he is pregnant!" Mingyu tried to not scream, because they were in their office cafeteria and he didn't want to be claimed as the no-chill guy.

 

"But it's impossible!"

 

"How is it impossible Seokmin?"

 

"Like how?"

 

"Well you have sex with him right?!" 

 

Oops.

 

Mingyu's voice accidentally became higher than he intended and now everyone in this cafeteria could hear him. 

 

Blinded by rage, Mingyu shamelessly sent the what-are-you-looking-at-huh to the people that stared at them. Making them turn their heads towards their plates immediately, scared of Mingyu's intense glare.

 

What both men didn't realize was that, a waiter was standing next to them with a trey filled with two bowls of noodle on the waiter's hand, looking at them as if they were some undomesticated animals. Mingyu turned his face to the waiter and sighed before burying his handsome face inside his palms.

 

What would he do with this couple.

________________

 

Mingyu told what happened on his office to Wonwoo when he got home. Wonwoo couldn't stop snorting on every sentence that came out or Mingyu's mouth. Wondering how can a married couple be that oblivious. 

 

"How about i bring Soonyoung to hospital?" Wonwoo added, looking like a christmas tree. Mischivious ideas are his vorte. He planned it all the way back then and it won't be different now. Mingyu having to know Wonwoo so well for so many years, knew how dumb and sometimes dangerous Wonwoo's plan could be tried to vehemntly stopped Wonwoo to create any 'briliant' plans. "Come on, Soonyoung even rejected Seokmin's over to bring him there" Mingyu fought, lamely. 

 

Wonwoo bounced impatiently on their mattress "But this time, it's me. I will pretend that I'm pregnant and bring him to hospital." 

 

"How? You know how Soonyoung hates hospital" Mingyu was to busy talking before he could see that a pillow ws coming towards his face "Argh" a pillow landed on Mingyu's handsome face. "Yah do you want me to get any less handsome?" Mingyu said as he threw the pillow that had never done any wrong-doing to him except providing him comfort and welcome him on his tired nights. "You're always handsome hubby"Wonwoo added innocenly an cutely.

 

Mingyu sent Wonwoo a glare.

 

 "Why did i marry you again?" Mingyu added with a sigh, knowing he had lost. "Because you love me" Wonwoo dead panned  as he pasted a kiss on Mingyu's cheek before storming off.

 

"Wait you haven't told me how"

 

"Good night"

 

___________

 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were good friends. Good childhood friends. Mingyu came a little bit late however. He joined the friendship when they were in high school and naturally became clos friends with the two. There were times when Mingyu and Wonwoo felt the spark of love and they eventually dated. However like how two immature teenagers falling in love for the first time, Soonyoung  was left a little left behind. Soonyoung didn't blame them though, regardless of him always being the single one out of their group of friends, Sonyyoung understood or at least tried to understand. So naturally he tried to drift away, no matter how happy he was for the couple nut seeing your childhood friends invest times with someone else and sometimes forgot his whole existence hurt him. in the end, he joined another group of friends.

 

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu of course weren't happy about it, but Soonyoung said that it was okay but everbody believed it wasn't . The couple tried to have the boy back but he kept on rejecting.

 

So the 4 years of high school went without Soonyoung by meanie's side.

 

But an accident happened during university and thus,Meanie and Soonyoung became friends again. 

 

Soonyoung was really grateful of what Meanie had done to him when the accident happened. He swore that he will never drift himself ever again. He would do anything for the couple.

 

Including going to hospital with Wonwoo. and Wonwoo knew that.

 

It was a peaceful morning where he went back to sleep after cooking breakfast for Seokmin, making his tie for him and saying "have a good day" and "i love you" before Seokmin went to work.

 

He was about to drwon into his silky smooth bed sheet and drift into the dreamland until his phone shocked and woke him up like litchenberg. He groaned and reached to the ringing phone on the lamp post beside their king sized bed.  

 

He looked at the caller before answering lazily.

 

"What"

 

"OH MY GOD SOONYOUNG! IT HURTS SO BAD"

 

Hearing the screech, Soonyoung jolted up into sitting position "Wonwoo what happened?" He demanded

 

"DAMN SOONYOUNG COME TO MY HOUSE AND BRING ME TO HOSPITAL NOW!!"

 

To think about it twice. The phone call didn't sound like a high-pitched scream that women had BUT it sounded like he was listening to a death metal scremo that he used to obsess over during his emo phase. How Wonwoo's deep voice became 2 octave higher(and louder)now and Soonyoung guaranteed that if Chan heard his daddy now, he would lock himself in his room and cry.

 

"Why what happened?"

 

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT FUCKING MATTERS NOW RAT FACE?! GET YOUR ASS HERE AND BRING ME TO HOSPITAL"

 

"Okay okay" Soonyoung said as he jumped from his bed and changed his clothes into decent ones. He took his car key and ran to his car. Once he was inside, he turned the engine on and speeded off to Wonwoo's house.

 

Geez didn't Wonwoo realize that both Chan and Samuel could hear him and his profanity?

_______________

 

"FUCK SOONYOUNG IT HURTS SO BAD" Wonwoo said as he grabbed Soonyoung's collar and pulled it front and back. "Okay okay fuck stop grabbing my collar,we can get into an accident" Soonyoung screamed as he tried to keep his car in a lane. New car repairment wasn't really the cheapest thing in the world and Soonyoung wasn't swimming in money.

 

"Who cares OMG" Wonwoo argued back that ticked Soonyoung off "I believe that Mingyu cares and he will murder me" repairment bill was athing, but gettng murdered was another thing. Anothe thing Soonyoung didn't want to occur. Seokmin wouldn't be happy having a bill and a dead husband in the afternoon.

 

"Just drive FOR FUCK SAKE"

\-----------------

The drive to hospital was a chaos. With Wonwoo scratching, hitting and cussing at Soonyoung. Soonyoung thought that they were really blessed the could get to the hospital alive.

 

 When they got to the hospital, Soonyoung still didn't realize anything wrong. 

 

Not even when they got the confirmation to a doctor from the receptionist to where Wonwoo and him sitting now.

 

They were at Lee Jihoon's room. One of Wonwoo and Soonyoung's friends back when they were just college students. Jihoon had always been the doctor for Wonwoo's pregnancies, both of them.

 

The oblivious Soonyoung still didn't smell anything fishy, not about the glint of slyness on Wonwoo's eyes nor the suspicious smile that Jihoon had been showing since both of them entered the room.

 

Wonwoo sometimes wondered how two of the most oblivious people could fall in love to each other.

 

But, thanks to Soonyoung's far too high obliviousness level, he got to do his plan smoothly. He raised his brows quickly to Jihoon, hinting him to do the plan now. Jihoon replied with a smile before getting up from his seat.

 

Yes. Jihoon and Wonwoo were in this together.

 

"Give me a minute, i will be back"

\-------------------

Jihoon stared at the handkerchief that was drenched with anesthetic on it. He was holding at it dearly. Jogging up on his memory why did he even agree to do it in the first place. He could lose his job because of this! And even worse, If he lost this job, Jihoon believed that his sadistic mother in law will ask him to divorce her precious son.

 

Like her son wasn't just precious to her only, her son was precious to Jihoon too! and he would be really displeased if he was asked to divorce his handsome, kind.generous, tall, self-less, overall outstandingly perfect husband. 

 

Heck no.

 

He cursed at himself for being so powerless over Wonwoo's demand.

 

Like drugging your patient without any surgical procedure was basically against the law and if anybody knew that they planned this, Jihoon will lose his job as a doctor. 

 

But it wasn't his fault though, Wonwoo was too smooth-tounged. The way he structured his sentence about the "oblivious couple" made him wanted to do something to it. He didn't have that many self-control to reject Wonwoo's offer.

 

He wondered if Wonwoo did the same method to have Mingyu proposed to him.

 

He walked to the said room with the sacred handkerchief within his palm. He took a deep breath before releasing it. He prayed words like "i'm sorry Seuncheol" and "i love you Seungcheol" just in case someone found out and reported him.

 

"Soonyoung..." He whispered shakily. The said boy turned his head to meet the voice only to have his nose got covered by handkerchief. He struggled against the hold and mumbled some muffled words that couldn't be heard clearly because of the compression. 

 

The last thing Soonyoung saw was Wonwoo mouthing the word "sorry" with a look that didn't express any regret.  Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him like he never committed any sin.

 

Soonyoung swore he would kill Wonwoo if he died.

 

But if he already dead,then how can he kill Wonwoo after that?

 

______________

 

Soonyoung woke up to two people having a conversation beside him. His eyes were still too heavy to be lifted, so he decided to get more sleep. No one will disturb him until his alarm rang at 6 o'clock and cook for his and Seokmin's dinner.

 

But the conversation, somewhat near him. Disclaimed his thoughts.

 

"So is he pregnant?" 

 

"Yeah,for two months. It explains why gets morning sickness."

 

He jolted open and sit up in a lighting speed. "I am WHAT?!" Soonyoung stared at both of his (ex)best friends(he remembered that they drugged him just now) in disbelief. Eyes so wide that Wonwoo thought that Soonyoung's eyeball were going to drop from their sacs. Not a good view.

 

Which was possible to Jihoon's opinion.

 

"You're pregnant"

"WHAT"

"pregnant with Seokmin's child"

"IM WHAT"

"YOU ARE PREGNANT FOR TURTLE'S SAKE!!"

"Turtle?" jihoon chuckled

"Yes turtles are amazing" 

 

"But but how can i tell this to Seokmin"

 

"OH for fuck sake you're MARRIED with him what are you scared of?" Wonwoo threw his hands in the air. With Jihoon didn't look any less depressed than Wonwoo beside him.

 

"Haven't you guys ever talked about this before?"Jihoon said as he tried to be the only calm and collective person here, he might hate his job, he might cursed about it after his shift ended every night. However he was still the doctor here, he knew he needed to be professional, so he tried to ease the atmosphere. 

 

"Well we did-"

 

"And?" Wonwoo abruptly cut Soonyoung off. "Let him finish Wonwoo" Jihoon said as he rubbed Wonwoo's shoulder, hoping that it would calm the tall male. Soonyoung sent Wonwoo a sassy glare before continuing from where Wonwoo had cut him.

 

"We talked about this about 2 years ago where we were just new married couple. Where we were just talking about random things and this conversation came up. I've always wanted a child. But Seokmin said that he wasn't ready so i guess it wasn't the time yet, but the problem is, he hadn't bring up this topic until now and i'm afraid that he is still not ready for this."

 

"I'm afraid he will hate the fact that i'm pregnant. I'm afraid that he will see me as a burden" Soonyoung finished. Somehow his shoes had became 10x more beautiful right now, that he seemed like he couldn't turn his eyes away from it. Brim of tears built up at his eyes as he wrapped a protective arms around his still flat belly. Suddenly he wanted to be alone where no one could see or talk to him. Not even Seokmin. 

 

He was confused and sad and he wanted to cry so badly.

 

He hopped into the ground and lifted his head to see his best friends. He flashed them a sincere smile. Even though they drugged him, he knew they had a good intention anyway. They didn't want Soonyoung or the growing creature inside of him to get hurt and he was very thankful for that.

 

"Thank you guys"

"Soonyoung i'm sorry I didn't-"

"Nah it's okay" he chukled. "You know if I didn't know this, I could have done some backflips without realizing there is a tiny little thing growing inside of me" he said as he caressed his tummy. 

 

"I'll get going then, see you guys"

 

Soonyoung left both Wonwoo and Jihoon felt guilty.

 

It was silent for a couple minutes, before Wonwoo jumped from his seat to Jihoon and held his shoulders, with a wide smile plastered on his face. Jihoon was obviously startled by the boy's sudden act, and Wonwoo just didn't know how creepy he looked right now. 

 

He wondered how could Mingyu fall in kove with him.

 

He maybe freaked out because of Wonwoo far too creepy smile up close to his face right now but, he was more afraid with the fact that maybe, Wonwoo had another crazy plan.

 

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jihoon said irritated.

 

"Jihoon!" Wonwoo yelled with so much enthusiasm and to be honest, Jihoon was scared of what Wonwoo about to say next.

 

"I have a plan!"

 

Well, fuck.

________________

 

Soonyoung seemed off lately but only to Seokmin. And it worried Seokmin so bad.

 

He didn't remember doing anything wrong.

He didn't remember if he ever offend Soonyoung.

He didn't remember he ever made Soonyoung jealous in any way.

IF jealousy was even the problem now.

 

Seokmin would catch Soonyoung sleeping in their shared room, without joining him during dinner. Seokmin would realize that Soonyoung was avoiding his kisses. No matter where it was on the mouth, cheek, forehead Soonyoung avoided all of that. He never made hia own tie in the morning, saying "i love you" half-heartedly (it saddened Seokmin so much for this one).

 

One last thing, Soonyoung barely mumbled any words to him. 

 

And it disturbed him so fucking much. 

 

It had been happening for about one week and Seokmin had tried everything he could do to have his old Soonyoung back, but the boy just wouldn't budge.

 

___________

 

"You look like a walking corpse" another flaw that didn't need to be pointed out was said out loud by Kim freaking Mingyu. As if that was all Seokmin needed now.

 

Seriously, how could Wonwoo keep up with him. 

 

"Thanks. As if I didn't know that already" Seokmin grumpily added.

 

"Whats with the face? Are you working until late?" 

 

"Why would i even work until late if our holiday is tomorrow Mingyu?"

 

"My point exactly! That's why i asked" Mingyu said, didn't realize that Seokmin wasn't in the mood of answering any of his unimportant questions.

 

"Ugh" 

 

"How are things going with Soonyoung?"

 

"Soonyoung" Seokmin said with a sigh. "I don't know, he has been avoiding me lately. Like avoiding as if isolating me from his life" Seokmin said as he rubbed his tired face. 

 

"Really?since when?"

 

"Since he went with your wife about a week ago" Seokmin replied with a look like a kicked puppy didn't leave his face.

 

Wait.....

 

"How do you know? That he had been going with my 'husband'?" Mingyu pressed the word husband. Correcting Seokmin. Wonwoo is still a man after all. He rolled his eyes.

 

"He called me, saying that your 'husband' was in pain and needed to be rushed off to hospital" Seokmin said while looking at Mingyu "why? Do you know anything?" seokmin looked at Mingyu cluelessly. Even more confused when he saw Mingyu's clueless face developing into The Scream. It was almost ammusing for Seokmin. Almost.

 

"Holy-shit Seokmin tell boss that i have to go home early okay. I have to go home it's really urgent" Mingu said as he ran off. Leaving Seokmin without looking back. 

 

Seokmin shook his head before shrugging off and continued thinking about Soonyoung.

 

_______________

 He peeled his tie off as he entered their house, after taking off his shoes of course. He looked for Wonwoo but he was nowhere to be seen. He checked their kitchen but still no sign of Wonwoo.

 

"Wonwoo" he yelled.

 

No response.

 

"Wonwoo!" He yelled a little bit louder.

 

"Mingyu i'm at Samuel's bedroom" A voice replied from upstairs.

__________

 

"What did you do to Soonyoung?!" Mingyu asked with a tint of anger lingered in his sentence.

 

"Shh you're going to wake him up" Wonwoo hushed, referring to the toddler that was leaning to his shoulder, sucking a pacifier, eyes dropping lower and lower as time passed by. "What happened to Soonyoung anyway?" Wonwoo turned his eyes to Mingyu "wha- i'm the one who supposed to ask that, Seokmin said that Soonyoung had been 'isolating' him from his life. And now, Seokmin is depressed. Tell me what happened in the hospital that time? Did you say anything wrong to him Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked, didn't realize that his voice were getting higher at every sentence.

 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu,with his jaw hanging wide. "Are you blaming me for this?"

 

"Well yeah" Mingyu said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wonwoo huffed "look the problem here is Seokmin himself okay" he said as he pouted. He just couldn't accept the fact that his own husband accusing him for something he didn't even do.

 

Well maybe it was his fault a little bit. But if, revealing the truth(Soonyoung's pregnancy) was something wrong then he would apologize.

 

"I will explain it to you latter okay, now let me put Samuel to sleep first okay?"

\--------------------------

"What?! So Seokmin said that he wasn't-"

 

"Isn't"

"Wasn't"

"Isn't"

"Wasn't"

"How can you know that Seokmin is ready to have a kid now?" Wonwoo asked completely done with Mingyu.

 

"Because he is freaking married to Soonyoung. If he wasn't ready then he shouldn't have married him in the first place. They could just be in relationship" 

 

"Mingyu i totaly didn't know that and it all makes sense now. aren't you a genius?" Wonwoo fought back. Mingyu was about to throw Wonwoo the nearest pillow before Wonwoo yelled "domestic abuse!" that could totally gave bad ideas to his neighborhood. No, not that Minyu was abusing Wonwoo, but the fact that he married an immature idiot.

 

Mingyu was furious. He knew that Soonyoung was hurt because of Seokmin and he wouldn't let that happen. For long at least. Soonyoung is his bestfriend, and he would be very VERY displeased if someone hurt Soonyoung. 

 

Especially if it was Soonyoung's own husband. Someone who Soonyoung would spend his lifetime with. 

 

Mingyu wouldn't keep still, he couldn't. The only hope he had now was to cling on one of Wonwoo's dirty plans and he never thought he would ever be reuired to do this but he prayed that Wonwoo already had something in his mind.

 

He snapped his neck at Wonwoo and stared at him intensely. Wonwoo realized how Mingyu looked at him and decided to add some humor.  "Honey, i know you love me, but you don't have to look at me that hard. i won't let other guys have me, you know taht" Wonwoo said as he flipped his imaginary hair. His inner Seungkwan starting to show it self. 

 

"Honey I wasn't looking at you because i love you, but because i need a plan from your sly brain" Mingyu added bitterly. Wonwoo sent a dirty glare to Mingyu that only replied with an innocent smile.

 

"Geez do you even love me"he mumbled. "So! Plan okay." He rubbed his hands and shifted on his seat just to make sure that he was comfortable enough to tell his genius plan.

 

"So I'm planning to invite them to our villa near the hill." Wonwoo said with a snake-y glint never leaving his eyes. While Mingyu listened to him carefully. "You know there will be flying fox, bungee jumping and many other  _sport_  right?" Wonwoo's voice suddenly turned gentle and motherly and Mingyu knew what this meant.

 

"Wonwoo,you're not planning to-" Mingyu started to panic. He could kill the baby inside Soonyoung's stomach. "Oh yes i do hubby" Wonwoo smirked and it terrified Mingyu.

 

"Wonwoo you can kill both of them"

 

"He won't tell if we don't push him to the edge"

 

"But not to this far-" Wonwoo pressed his lips harshly into Mingyu's. "Shh" Wonwoo whispered as he pulled Mingyu to their bedroom. Not forgetting to lock the door. He pushed Mingyu to lay on their bed and climbed to meet Mingyu's face. "Don't worry too much baby ,you know i won't get things too far" Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's eyes and Mingyu couldn't do anything as he saw the sincerity in Wonwoo's eyes.

 

This was one of the reason why he loved Wonwoo. Wonwoo was so sincere and he loved him because of that.

 

"Please let me do this" Wonwoo showed one of his infamous puppy eyes and Mingyu was weak under it. He sighed before nodding slowly. Wonwoo squealed and took his phone.

 

"Hello Soonyoung, would you and Seokmin mind if you help us with our villa tomorrow? Don't worry, the ride will be on me "

___________________

 

Soonyoung knew he should've just followed his instinct. He knew he should have just declined Wonwoo's offer because now, here he was in the edge of the hill with ropes tied on his torso and his legs. He knew that Wonwoo planned all of this so that he could tell the truth to Seokmin. But instead of being scared of hurting his baby because of this bungee jumping, he was more afraid to tell Seokmin the truth that he was pregnant all this time and facing the consequences of Seokmin leaving him.

 

He loves Seokmin more than he could ever describe and it would be the end for him if Seokmin left him.

 

He didn't realize that he was crying and Seokmin ofcourse didn't miss that. "Hey, if you're scared then don't have to do this, it's okay" Seokmin said, rubbing Soonyoung's shoulders. Mistaking that the reason behind Soonyoung's tears was because of the bungee jumping. It never crossed his mind that he was the reason why Soonyoung cried.

 

Wonwoo on the other side was having enough of these. How long will Soonyoung keep this secret from Seokmin, until he labored? Or will he just jump and injured his baby. Wonwoo couldn't accept both. Seokmin had to know everything now.

 

"Oh my God Soonyoung! Just tell him already!" Wonwoo yelled, startling some staffs and Mingyu who was right beside him, bouncing a giggling Samuel. he almost dropped the now crying toodler. "Are you going to jump and kill that baby? Is that what you want?" Wonwoo was enraged and Mingyu didn't want anyone to experience Wonwoo's wrath. He thought that no one would have to feel the misery. Except him.

 

"Wait ,what baby?" Seokmin turned to Wonwoo and the back to Soonyoung. Asking for an explanation.

 

"I'm pregnant Seokmin" Soonyoung faintly added. 

 

Everything seemed so overwhelming to Seokmin "wait what do you mean you're pregnant?" Things started to spin in Seokmin's head. "Im pregnant for two months" with that, Seokmin lost his step and fell backward. He saw Soonyoung in a blur before everything turned black.

 

He fainted.

__________

 

I don't know if i should continue this story or no because basically this story is longer(so much longer) than i expected. I'm sorry if the story is boring lol. Well i know that my story sucks but I don't want to waste my effort by deleting it so,I published it. Huehee. The humor is less than i expected too *cries*. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Please forgive me OTL.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> the thing above is actually my old notes and here is the new one: i edited some parts and and i tried to make it better but it's still shitty, at least i tried. I'm just a shitty writer and my reaction to this is just CRINGE. I was young and stupid. BTW Enjoy and have a good time sinning in this website.


End file.
